Fake relationships and flowers
by Hungarymama
Summary: Rose explains her  fake  relationship to Scorpius and he has some opinions. I own nothing!


"Scorp, lets go to the lake,"

"Ok, whatever you want."

On our way to the lake, I couldn't help but think of Rose's long-term boyfriend. He felt no jealousy and was okay with Rose doing, well, anything. I don't agree with possessive boyfriends, but its odd when a girl can go into the woods at night with a boy and he won't even raise an eyebrow. Rose has always been a very charismatic person and a natural-born flirter, but the amount of time she's been dating one person had everyone confused.

"What are you thinking about? You look very deep in thought."

"I'm wondering why your boyfriend never seems jealous and lets you hang out with everyone." I wasn't thinking, just talking while forgetting to edit myself.

"Why is that any of your business? We trust each other so stay out of it!"

"Sorry, I was thinking how many guys like you and…"

"Why do you think I'm dating him?" Rose shouted and then looked at me, her voice low, "My family likes him and he's nice. Not to mention he keeps the other horndogs away."

"So you're just using him?"

"Don't worry, he is using me too. I think."

"What do you mean, 'I think'?"

"We have never openly talked about it. Just drop it. Anyway, I'm bored of this topic."

"But I'm still confused…"

"No!" Rose looked positively angry, "Just drop it!"

With that she left in a huff. This happened to us all the time so I wasn't worried. While I was sitting down on the grass, I thought about our fights. This is one of the reasons I had never asked her out. Not only was she dating some jock, with her families support (something I would ever have), she and I also fought over stupid stuff.

I did miss her though. We were never away from each other for long, and I loved her. I loved her red curly hair, her big brown eyes and her personality. I loved the way she loved the world, and was nice and polite to everyone. Rose gave everyone a chance even me; and I missed her, my best friend.

*****Page Break******

Once every couple of weeks, Rose's boyfriend would show up with some flowers, give her a kiss and act oddly sweet to her. I was very suspicious and even more so after listening to what Rose had said to me a couple of days before. So, today when he walked in with a bouquet of flowers, I was on high alert.

Everyone, even Rose, acted like it was nothing new, but I knew Rose and I could see that something was not right. Rose is good at acting though, I the only way to know what she is really thinking or feeling is to ask her. So once, she left the dining hall, I followed her to talk.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all." She gave me a watery smile.

"Don't lie." I didn't want to be harsh, but I needed answers.

"Well, when we were talking about how no cheating equals no jealousy I figured out that every time I get flowers, it's to make up for him cheating."

"That can't be true."

"It makes a lot of sense, so I'm just gonna cope and be fine tomorrow. I like him so I just need to get over this so we can move on."

"Why don't you just dump him?" I was trying to be persuasive but I don't want her to know that the second she was single would be my chance to ask her out.

Rose looked thoughtful before deciding that I was right and ran off to tell everyone the news.

********Page Break*****

It was Saturday, so naturally I was down by the lake. Sitting in the same spot that had started all this trouble. Wondering where the girl I fell I love with is and basically dead to the world. Until Rose ran up.

"I did it!" She squealed triumphantly

"What?" I was confused and distracted she was smiling and jumping around too much for me to take in.

"I broke up with him!"

"Yay…" I wanted to be happy but I just wasn't paying attention.

"Now that I'm single I can finally be with the guy I have been waiting for."

"Who?" I tried for curiosity and not desperation but I think I failed it.

Rose did the one thing I've never seen her do; bit her lip and look nervous. I love Rose overconfident and loud but she looked so cute right then. Predictably, my train of thought was ended when Rose leaded in and kissed me.

"Dose that answer your question?"

"Yea…"

"Are you saying no?" she was worried and adorable and hard to resist.

To answer her like she answered me I kissed her, the girl that I had fallen in love with.


End file.
